


A Month in the Life of Sad Spinster Sirius Black: In Which He Unwittingly Stars in a Sexy Mechanic Soft Porno (except, not really)

by dustmouth, epithalamium, nerakrose, redfirelily, rscollabmods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Butts, Comic, M/M, abuse of emoticons, abuse of hashtags, fur seats, hairy arms, instagram posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfirelily/pseuds/redfirelily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rscollabmods/pseuds/rscollabmods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius breaks his car, oh no. Sirius meets the hot mechanic who fixes his car, <i>oh no.</i> Sirius breaks his car <i>again, oh n</i>-nevermind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month in the Life of Sad Spinster Sirius Black: In Which He Unwittingly Stars in a Sexy Mechanic Soft Porno (except, not really)

**Author's Note:**

> This collaboration was created as part of the 2016 round of [rs_collab](http://rs-collab.livejournal.com/)
> 
> **TEAM: The Travelling Nightshirt**
> 
> One of the artists traced a car instead of drawing one. They apologise. Another artist definitely also traced a car. They also apologise. (Cars are hard.) A third artist came out of the woodwork and also admitted to tracing a car. That leaves one upstanding specimen of the human race on the team. The final artist wishes that they had known about all this car tracing business earlier- or better yet, that they could remember who came up with all of this car nonsense in the first place... All the artists would like to thank the mods for the extension! Much appreciated. We had a tremendous amount of fun creating this and couldn't have had a better team. *circle-jerk back-patting ensues* P.S. This is really not a soft porno. P.P.S. _Really_.

  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment here or return to [rs_collab](http://rs-collab.livejournal.com) @ livejournal to leave a comment!


End file.
